3 wishs
by animecscfun1
Summary: Yugi is upset about Yami's death and runs into someone in his dreams on his 18th birthday who gives him 3 wishs. What will he do with these wishs and what will happen next? Contains puzzleshipping, Yoai and maybe some slight Tendershipping
1. wishs

**Me: My new story has started**

**Tom: You couldn't wait to write this**

**Sam: We don't own Yugioh or any of the character... expect OCs**

**Tom: I hate OCs**

**Me: The story begins... Now!**

* * *

chapter 1- wishes

Yugi lay on his bed. It had been a few months since Yami had died and all Yugi could think about was that he couldn't see him again. Today was his 18th birthday and Yugi was given keys to a new apartment complex that had been built not so long ago. His others presents were inside. Yugi got into the bed and snuggled down. Closing his eyes he was fast asleep in a blink of an eye.

In Yugi's dream he got up and sow a woman with long white hair and white feathery wings. She wore a short, simple white dress. "I grant you 3 wishes beyond your greatest desires to come true." The woman spoke. Any wish Yugi wanted? It was a dream so anything could happen.

"My first wish is so that Yami would be alive again. Remember he has to look like a real person. My second wish will be to grant Anzu's greatest wish." Yugi explained confidently. "I leave the last wish for later."

"I'll give you this card, it holds the amount of wishs you have left." The woman said then she vanished after Yugi put the card in his back pocket.

Suddenly everything went white and Yugi was back in his bedroom. Yugi glanced at his desk and sow the card that the woman had given him. He got out of his warm bed and looked at the card closely. There was no mistaking it, it was the card that woman had given him.

* * *

**Me: The first chapter is over and sorry for being short (For me)**

**Tom: We hope you review and see you next chapter**

**Sam: Bye!**


	2. Yami

**Sam: I hope it's like your other cool ones**

**Me: Well let's get this chapter started!**

**Tom: ... Yeah**

* * *

chapter 2- Yami

Yugi stripped out of his blue pajamas and changed into his school uniform. After school Yugi would visit Yami's gave. He slipped the card in his pocket. Graduation was just a few days away!

After hurrying down the stairs to the kitchen, Yugi gobbled down his scrambled eggs. Yugi cleaned his plate and put it away. His grandpa was back in bed. It was half 7 but Yugi decided to let his grandpa sleep in more. Yugi ran to school after throwing his bag on his back and slipping a pair of trainers over his socked feet.

When he got to school, Yugi ran into his classroom, sat in his seat and put his bag down. His friends came in soon after him. "Hey Yugi!" Joey called him as he pulled a chair to Yugi's desk. "Hey Joey." Yugi replied with a smile.

"Are you going again tonight?" Joey asked Yugi.

"Yeah. I found some new flowers to put there."

"That's cool. You really do miss him don't you." Joey gave a smile. "No wonder he loved you."

"Yeah."

"Hey Yugi. Good morning Joey." Anzu said as she sat down in her seat. She sat next to Joey.

"Good morning." They both replied.

"Tristan isn't coming to school today because he wanted to look after someone." Anzu explained.

"He's with my sister again. She needed a check up so she's staying at the hospital for a few days." Joey explained then gave a huff of annoyance.

"That would make sense."Yugi agreed to what Joey as trying to point out.

"Yeah it would." Anzu giggled.

Soon something shocking happened. Someone, who looked exactly like Yami before the death, came inside the classroom. Anzu sow tears perk up in Yugi's eyes. He had been there when Yugi had died. "properly just a doppelgänger." Anzu comforted Yugi as he slowly nodded his head and wiped his eyes. The boy walked to the seat next to Yugi and sat down.

"Hey kid. Your sitting in Yami's seat." Joey pointed out to the boy.

"Yeah. My name is Yami. Yami Atem... and your Joey." The boy replied.

"But... but he died." Anzu said as Yugi glanced at his desk. "Oh. I'm sorry." Anzu realised. Yugi looked at Anzu then shook his head and gave a weak smile. "It's fine."

"Yugi, are you ok?" Yami asked. Yugi's head snapped to Yami.

"You know my name." Yugi gasped.

"Of course, Aibou. You look like you've seen a ghost." Yugi grew pale then he beamed a huge smile and tears breaded in his eyes.

"My wish came true." He cried as he flung his arms around a very confused Yami, who smiled.

"What do you mean 'your wish'?" Yami asked. "It's our wish remember?" Yugi looked up in confusion as he released Yami from the hug. He gasped sharply. "I remember we promised that if one of us died the other would save them on his 18th birthday. We wished it on a shooting star." Yugi explained.

"Correct." Yami replied with a smile.

"Sorry to break up the happiness but we only have a few days until graduation. How will you graduate with us?" Anzu asked.

"Don't worry about it. Yami's already sorted it out... right?" Joey replied. Yami nodded his head.

"It's good to be back." Yami said. "What have I missed?" Anzu and Joey explained what had happened so far but the bell rang so they stopped and put their chairs back to normal. The teacher came in and did the register then started the lesson.

When the day was over Yugi got out a map and followed it to his new home. He was going to take his stuff in his room later. The young adult unlocked the door to his new home, room 356 on flour 3, then dumped his bag on the flour. The place was huge.

After looking around for a bit Yugi went outside and locked the door. He slipped his keys into his pocket and set off to his grandfather's house. Yugi had nearly finished his driving licence and soon he could drive on his own.

The day seemed to be going quick but when he got to the house he sow Yami at the side door and got a flashback of that day. He shook his head and walked towards Yami. "Hey Aibou." Yami greeted him.

"Hey Yami. I'm just getting my things. Here's my new address." Yugi said as he gave Yami his address which was on a piece of paper. Yugi unlocked the side door and took off his shoes.

"I can help you." Yami said with a smile.

"Thanks Yami." Yugi replied as he headed to his room. They filled his grandpa's trunk full of his things. His clothes, essential stuff and some tools. They could go to the shop and buy the food later.

Yugi locked the door behind them, got in the trunk and started it up with the spare key that started the engine. Soon the car set off and they made it to Yugi's new home in less than 15 minutes. They got some boxes out and Yugi unlocked the door before placed the boxes in the entrance way.

When they had got everything, Yugi closed the boot and locked it. Soon enough they started to unpack the boxes and put the clothes in the white cupboard in Yugi's bedroom. Other stuff went in the bathroom, kitchen or, if it wasn't needed, in the storage room. They put the boxes in the storage room when they finished and Yugi put the keys in the bowl by the entrance door. They headed to the balcony. "Where are you staying?" Yugi asked Yami.

"When I came to I was in my school uniform in your room and my relatives are all dead... I told you that before." Yugi nodded his head.

"You can stay here if you want to and I've had a growth spirit and by the looks of things I'm the same height as you." Yugi quickly noted as he looked at the starry sky.

"Ok but I'll sleep on the sofa so I'm not in the way."

"You can borrow my pajamas for tonight and we can go shopping tomorrow because school isn't on."

"Sure." Yami glanced at Yugi and smiled to himself. He was glad to be back with Yugi again. "Thank you for visiting me everyday."

"No problem. I loved telling you about my day. I missed you."

"I missed you too." Yami pulled him into a hug. "You'll never know how long I have been wanting to hold you." Yugi smiled.

"Me too. I've missed you so much." Yugi turned to face Yami and wrapped his arms around him while hiding his pink cheeks in Yami's chest.

"Can I sleep in the same bed as you tonight?" Yami asked Yugi slyly. Yugi blushed a deep scarlet and nodded his head.

"Ok." He replied, Yugi's voice sounded slightly muffled.

"I'll go get changed." Yami said as he releases Yugi from the hug. He was trying so hard not to kiss those lips and touch at body.

Yami watched him draw the light blue blinds and sow his shadow fade. Yugi sat on one of the chairs on the balcony and watched the stars. Anzu told him there was going to be a shower next week.

"Yugi, I'm ready." Yami's voice called. "I'm going to find the kitchen if you need me just come." Yugi got up and went to the bedroom. He locked the door and drew the blinds again.

The room had a white wardrobe against the wall next to a bookshelf full of books about games and other stuff. A small toy box was by a door and it was full of Yugi's old toys that he played with when he was younger. opposite the bookshelf was a double bed and on both sides of it where little draws. The bed had white sheets and pillows neatly placed on it. In the middle of the bed and the bookshelf was an oval carpet and the flour was covered with a nice soft cream carpet.

Yugi got out a pair of pajamas and quickly changed into them, went into the bathroom next door and brushed his teeth. When he was done he hopped into bed and snuggled down for a good nights sleep.

* * *

**Me: Well I hope the readers are enjoying the story so far**

**Sam: I know I am!**

**Tom:... cool**

**Me: Well see you next time and if you enjoyed this chapter please review or PM us**

**Me and Sam: Bye!**


End file.
